Bright Eyes
by GameCubeGirl1
Summary: Oyako fluff fic of Kratos' feelings about a new bundle of joy, SPOILERS if you haven't completed the game!


Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, if I did there'd be a LOT more about Kratos and Lloyd in the game XD

Of course I also do not own the song Bright Eyes from Watership Down, it was sung by Simon and Garfunkel, so as far as I know it belongs to them or whoever wrote the lyrics and music.

GCG: I've had the idea for this fic for a good while now, you'll probably think it's a bit mushy but who cares? Not me! So read! I command you!

Lloyd: Shut up already!

GCG: …

Bright Eyes

I have never been fond of children. To me they were always annoying and sometimes too innocent for my liking; it was like they were hiding some big secret behind those large puppy-like eyes.

Babies especially, when Anna and I were travelling between towns during our escape from the Desians, we came across many mothers with screaming babies, my enhanced hearing did little good in these situations and I thanked the Goddess that it wasn't me who had to put up with it everyday.

Or at least that is what I would still be thinking if not for the bundle I held in my arms right now.

When Anna first told me that she was pregnant I didn't know what to think. At first I thought I should be angry with an extra burden to carry while we were on the run, or annoyed that I would now have to put up with that crying everyday, it took me a while to finally realise this is what I had always wanted.

Anna had long since fallen asleep due to the exhaustion of giving birth, so while she rested, the Doctor had handed the baby to me. I refused at first, but he assured me I would feel very different once I held him for the first time, and he couldn't be closer to the truth.

I was delighted that it was a boy; I now had someone to pass on all my knowledge to and sword fighting skills to teach him when he was older.

When I was handed him, most of his face was still tucked inside the blanket, when I saw him with Anna I was still too excited to concentrate on him, but now that I was on my own with him for a while, I pulled back the sheet, and found the most beautiful bright eyes staring up at me…….my first thought was surely this must be a dream?

_Is it a kind of dream?_

_Floating out on the tide_

_Following the river of death downstream_

_or is it a dream?_

_There's a fog along the horizon_

_A strange glow in the sky._

My eyes drifted to the window just in time to see the last margin of sun before it set behind the hills, and it seemed to give a twinkle of approval before it vanished into the night.

_And nobody seems to know where it goes_

_And what does it mean_

_Ohh is it a dream?_

I looked back down at my son, who was still watching me with curiosity. I brought up my hand and gently stroked his cheek and ruffled the thin layer of rusty brown hair on his head, taking in every detail of him that I could, all the while he was giggling and trying to see where my hand was going. I couldn't help but smile, my most genuine smile in a long time, he then reached out with one of his chubby hands, and grabbed my index finger with a rather strong grip, then turned to look at me again, and his eyes if possible went even wider in surprise of what he had just done, those bright wide eyes… so much like Anna's.

_Bright eyes, burning like fire._

_Bright eyes, how can you close and fail._

_How can the light that burns so brightly _

_Suddenly burn so pale, bright eyes._

Soon he had fallen asleep on me, still clutching my finger. I never thought something so small and harmless would completely destroy all my defences and let my true self shine through. And every time I looked at him, still in shock that he was mine, something inside of me seemed to lift and disappear, as if all the horrible things I had seen in my lifetime were fading from my memory, being replaced only by the images of my son. It was a strange feeling, but very welcome.

_Is it a kind of shadow?_

_Reaching into the night_

_Wandering all over the hills unseen_

_Or is it a dream_

A howling wind had begun to pickup outside, snapping me out of my daze. Already storm clouds seem to have picked up rather quickly, I swiftly tucked my son into his blankets for warmth and held him closer to my chest, rocking him gently.

_There's a high wind in the trees_

_A cold sound in the air_

"Have you thought of a name for him?" Spoke a soft and tired sounding voice. She startled me a little as I had no idea how long she had been watching me.

Thinking back to some books I had read, there was one name that stood out to me, one that sounded strong and brave.

I nodded, "Lloyd. What do you think?" I spoke softly, trying not to wake him.

"Yes, Lloyd sounds perfect, Lloyd Aurion. I like the ring of that." Closing her eyes softly she soon fell back asleep, leaving me alone with thoughts of what my boy would be like when he was older, would he live up to his name? I could only hope so.

_And nobody ever knows when you go_

_And where do you start_

_Ohh into the dark_

A clap of thunder made me look outside again, a heavy storm was building, and one that I hope would be over by the time we would have to hit the road again. It wouldn't be easy with an extra person now, but there was no way I was going to let anyone do to my son what they did to my wife, I would gladly sacrifice myself to make sure that would never happen. If people thought I was a fierce fighter before, wait until they see what I can do if my son is ever threatened…

_Bright eyes, burning like fire_

_Bright eyes, how can you close and fail._

_How can the light that burns so brightly,_

_Suddenly burn so pale, bright eyes._

_Bright eyes, burning like fire_

_Bright eyes, how can you close and fail._

_How can the light that burns so brightly,_

_Suddenly burn so pale, bright eyes._

Thinking there wasn't much left to do until either one woke up, I made sure my son was safely tucked into my arms, he had eventually let go of my hand, which I then used to gently stroke his hair. I too soon started to drift off, all the while hoping that the freak storm outside…

Was not an indication of things to come.


End file.
